1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hearing aid whose component parts ae mounted in a hearing aid housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known hearing aids for example, Swiss Pat. No. 539 375 or German reference B-11 60 504), components such as, for example, ear phone or microphone as well are usually seated in elastic pockets in the housing. Such mounting holding solutions as well as, for example, the mounting mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,516 are extremely impractical. In particular, the replacement of component parts in these known solutions requires a multitude of manipulations. Gluing the mounting cushions onto the component parts according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,102 is just as involved and time-consuming.